forevercgfandomcom-20200215-history
Akimoto Ayame
|image = AkimotoAyameTeamMIILate2016.png |nickname = Akijan Akipon |birthdate = November 5, 1996 (age ) |height = 161cm |active = 2015 - present |formeragency = Sunshine!Pop Agency |formermembercolor = |formergroup = FOREVER |join = April 23, 2015 |formergeneration = 3rd Gen |formerteam = Team F |days = |left = July 20, 2015 |formergroup1 = JasMiNe |join1 = January 20, 2016 |formergeneration1 = Draft 1st Gen |formerteam1 = Team MII |days1 = |left1 = November 25, 2106 }} Akimoto Ayame was a member of JasMiNe's Team MII. Catchphrase ;Japanese ::アキ？ （じゃん！）ありがとう！ 私もあきじゃんとして知られている昭元亜也愛です！ ::Aki? (Jan!) Arigatou! Watashi mo Akijan to shite shirarete iru Akimoto Ayame desu! ::(Aki? (Jan!) Thanks a lot! I’m Akimoto Ayame also known as Akijan!) ;Indonesian :: Akipon-pon-pon! Siap! Tim MII, Ayame Akimoto :: (Akipon-pon-pon! Ready! Team MII's Ayame Akimoto) History Early Life * Born on November 5, 1996 2015 * Passed the auditions for FOREVER's 3th Generation in April and joined Team R * On June 7, she was transferred to Team F during a mini-shuffle * On July 3, Akimoto Ayame announced her graduation from FOREVER due to a major injury. She said she would stay with Sunshine!Pop Agency in case her injury healed and she could return to activities. * Akimoto Ayame graduated from FOREVER Team F on July 20, 2015 along side Adaichi Chiriko 2016 * Attended Sunshine!Pop Agency's 2nd Draft 2016 as a draftee on a November 23 * After two months of training she was drafted into JasMiNe's Team MII on January 20 * She became an under for Aviana Galliamova in Team MII's 2nd Stage on January 26 until Imada Mira took her place * She was selected as a member of Senbatsu for JasMiNe's 5th Single. She is the only member to participate in the English and Indonesian version of SUPER HERO * She was selected to perform as a main member in Team MII's 3rd Stage. She was assigned the solo song A Shooting Star Hits the Sky as her unit song for the stage * On September 19, during a performance of Team MII's 3rd Stage, Akimoto Ayame announced her graduation from JasMiNe and Sunshine!Pop Agency stating she wanted to focus on a solo career. She said she would be graduating on Graduation Day Team History :Team R → Team F → Graduation → 2nd Draft 2016 Finalist → Team MII → Graduation :: Joined FOREVER as a member of Team R on April 23, 2015 :: Transferred to Team F on June 7, 2015 :: Graduated from FOREVER Team F on July 20, 2015 (Announcement: July 3, 2015) :: Shifted to being a 2nd Draft 2016 finalist on November 23, 2016 :: Drafted into Team MII on January 20, 2016 :: Graduated from JasMiNe Team MII and Sunshine!Pop Agency on November 25, 2016 (Announcement: September 19, 2016) Singles Participation ;FOREVER B-Sides * SUPER HERO (I Can't Take It Back) * This is My Last Goodbye (I Can't Take It Back) ;JasMiNe A-Sides * Saya Tidak Bisa Mengambil Kembali ;JasMiNe B-Sides * It Won’t Be You (Louisiana Gaya) * Boy Math (Saya Tidak Bisa Mengambil Kembali) * SUPER HERO (Saya Tidak Bisa Mengambil Kembali) * Little Longer (Angin, Hujan, Atau Badai) * It’ll Be Soon (Waktu Natal) * 1 More Mile (Waktu Natal) Units ;Team MII 3rd Stage : A Shooting Star Hits the Sky Performances ;JasMiNe 1st Anniversary Event : Fashion Summer (Center) ;ALL Groups 1st Request Day TOP 50 2016 : This Is My Last Goodbye (#19) Trivia * Favorite Number: 79 * Favorite Animal: Beagles * Favorite Color: Brown * Favorite Food: Sandwiches * Favorite Season: Autumn * Close friends: Akimoto Ayana (AkiAyaAkiAya) Gallery AkimotoAyameTeamMIILate2016.png AkimotoAyameTeamMIIMid2016.png AkimotoAyameTraineeEarly2016.png AkimotoAyame2ndDraft2016.jpg AkimotoAyameTeamFLate2015.jpg AkimotoAyameTeamRMid2015.jpg AkimotoAyameTeamREarly2015.jpg AkimotoAyameDebut2015.jpg